Realizing Love
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: “Today’s the day.” Sasuke decided. Yup, today was the day Sasuke was gonna tell Naruto just how much he cared. SasuNaru. Oneshot


-readers enter to see I.S. tied up by an angry Sasuke- Hey everyone! Sasuke was pissed off by "You Before Me", so he had me type up this little piece quickly. It's kinda inspired by a SasuNaru comic I read a while back...

Sasuke: I should be pissed off. I'm a Uchiha and I always get what I want. And if I want Naruto, I'll get him. I won't lose to Hinata. Or Neji. I still hate you for that.

Me: Ehheh. Don't kill me please?

Sasuke: -snorts- I.S. doesn't own Naruto or me or the anime or the manga. She does, however, own the lame ass title (I.S.: Hey!)

Warnings: shonen-ai, kissing, some language, pathetic attempt at humor and fluff

Pairing: SasuNaru

"speech"

'thoughts or Inner Sasuke'

_"flashback"_

* * *

"Today's the day." Sasuke decided. "Today, I will ask Naruto on a date and he won't be able to resist my charms."

After realizing how much he cared for his best friend (feelings that had been reinforced by sexual fantasies featuring said friend), Uchiha Sasuke decided it was high time Naruto knew.

The 18 year old ANBU nodded to himself and then, in a swirl of dark purple smoke, he disappeared.

**At the ANBU Headquarters**

Uzumaki Naruto was not very happy. Why is our usually exuberant blond demon-holder unhappy, you ask?

Well, first off, he had arrived from a mission with his squad early in the morning. Because it was so early, none of his teammates wanted to turn in the mission report to the Godaime, who would probably be catching up on her beauty sleep. Waking Tsunade, a woman who could punch you through a wall, early in the morning was not a job anyone fancied.

So, the highly trained assassins decided there would was only one way to decide who would take on that task. Rock, Paper, Scissors.

And, as you could probably guess, Lady Luck was not cheering for Naruto that day. And, unfortunately, Tsunade seemed to be in a worse mood than usual…

"Stupid hag. Assigning me desk duty for the day…I didn't even do anything to her." Naruto fumed loudly. "Well, maybe I could have entered the room a little more quietly…and not to have freaked out after seeing her without the genjutsu." He shivered silently. Tsunade dropped her youthful illusion whenever she fell into a deep sleep.

"She's old." Naruto mumbled, continuing to read over ANBU applications. "Hmm, here's Konohamaru's."

He was so engrossed in his work that Naruto failed to notice Sasuke's appearance. Although, he did cough lightly at the smoke that came with the entrance.

A vein throbbed in Sasuke's forehead. 'He didn't even acknowledge me!' Inner Sasuke fumed. "Oi, dobe."

"Eh, what bastard? Can't you see I'm busy?" Naruto looked up, glaring slightly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but instead found himself gazing at his teammate. His round, boyish face had thinned out, giving it a heart-shaped look. Naruto's once untamed hair had grown out and fell around his face, and coupled with the whisker-like marks on his cheeks, he resembled a fox. The resemblance was only furthered by incredibly blue eyes with a constant glint of mischief that were framed by long, golden lashes.

'I want him.' Inner Sasuke said, using a tissue to wipe away a nosebleed.

Sasuke only realized Naruto was speaking to him when he saw Naruto's pale, pink lips move.

"-suke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke tore his attention from those kissable lips and coolly responded. "What?"

Naruto growled. "You've been staring at me, and it's getting kind of creepy. Anyways, what do you want?"

Sasuke nervously shifted on his feet. Although it was done subtly, Naruto had learned to read the raven-haired youth over the years.

"Just tell me, Sasuke." Naruto sighed, putting aside his work and regarding his teammate with a slightly impatient gaze.

'Spit it out already!' Inner Sasuke shouted.

"Naruto, would you like to-"

"Uchiha."

'Damn it!' "Hyuuga (1)." Sasuke nodded in greeting to the white-eyed man, feeling a twinge of jealousy at Naruto's loud greeting.

"Naruto." Neji smiled at the blond and then turned back to Sasuke and handed him a scroll. "All the information is in there so don't be late." With a short good-bye to Naruto, Neji disappeared in a swirl of lavender smoke.

Naruto knew Sasuke had received a new mission, but he said nothing. In the ANBU, your mission information was private. You didn't even know who your squad members were until you met at the designated area for the beginning of the mission.

Sasuke finished reading over the scroll and committed its contents to memory. With a small burst of chakra, the scroll shriveled up in smoke and left no trace.

"Anyways, Naruto-" He was cut off again.

"Hey, Naruto-senpai (2)!" A group of rookies waved to the demon-holder as they walked past; some stared at Naruto with hearts in their eyes. But all of them blushed when the he returned their greeting with a wide grin and wave. One of the rookies swooned, but a blushing teammate caught him. Naruto only grinned a little wider.

Sasuke felt that vein throbbing in his head again. His dobe had grown a lot taller (still shorter than him, though) and grown into his looks, thus earning him a large fanclub among the shinobi and villagers. Sasuke had quite a bit of competition.

"I'll kill them all.' Inner Sasuke swore. 'And then I'll ravish my little blond'

"What did you want to say, Sasuke?" Curious blue eyes looked up at him and Sasuke sighed.

"Never mind."

"Okay, then do you think you could let me finish reading over these applications?"

Sasuke muttered fine, and then went off to go sulk in the lounge room.

**The Lounge Room**

Kakeru cheerfully hummed as he entered the ANBU lounge, but his humming died down when he saw the Sharingan user scowling on the couch, holding a mug of coffee, and glaring at the table so fiercely. Kakeru swore if Sasuke had the ability, that table would be burnt splinters by know.

Deciding to tread carefully, lest he further piss off the Uchiha, he cheerfully made his way to the coffee machine and spoke, "Good day, Sasuke-senpai."

No answer. Now, Kakeru was a perceptive person. That was the main reason he was accepted into the ANBU. He could notice the tiniest details about anything, and the one thing he always noticed about the obsidian-eyed shinobi on the couch, was that he always seemed to watch Naruto-senpai.

Kakeru figured out a while back that Sasuke liked the cheerful blond and he had probably wanted to ask him out. 'That must be why he's so pissed! Someone else asked out Naruto-senpai!'

"You should have asked Naruto-senpai out sooner. He has a lot of admirers."

In a split second, Kakeru found his self pinned against the wall with staring into swirling Sharingan eyes as their user held a kunai to his neck.

"Did someone ask Naruto out on a date? Was it that creep Sai? Was it?" Sasuke hissed, shaking Kakeru harshly.

Kakeru gulped. "N-no, Sasuke-senpai…but, he has turned down a bunch of people. Maybe he'll say yes to you?"

Sasuke backed away slowly from the shaking youth, and without another word he swiftly left the room.

Kakeru shakily let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Running his fingers through his auburn hair, he shook his head. "Note to self: Never suggest Naruto-senpai could be in a relationship with someone around dangerous Sharingan users."

**Back with Naruto **

"Yes! I'm done!" Naruto cheered, piling up the folders he was looking through in a messy pile far in the corner of his desk. He then found him pulled up by his collar and staring into obsidian eyes.

"Dobe, I like you."

Naruto raised a golden brow. "You should, we were on the same genin team and we've been friends since we were 12."

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't understand. I really like you."

Naruto sighed. "I really like you too…" his eyes widened, "You mean, you really _like _me?"

"Yes, and I want you to join me for dinner tonight." 'So I can make you fall head-over-heels in love with me, so that one day we'll get married and live happily ever after' he added mentally.

Naruto stayed silent, gnawing on his lower lip a little. Sasuke became unnerved by the silence. Silence and Naruto didn't seem to go together.

"I…need some time to think, Sasuke." Sasuke felt a part of him go numb at those words. He barely registered Naruto removing his hands from the collar of his unform. He stood there as Naruto quietly walked away.

'Was I just…turned down?' Inner Sasuke blinked.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly on top of the Hokage Mountain, staring up at the night sky. Leaning comfortable against one of the Yondaime's spikes, he mused on what Sasuke had said.

"…_I really like you."_

Naruto shut his eyes tightly. It wasn't as though the thought of Sasuke caring for him repulsed him, no, he was just…unsure.

Sasuke was attractive, nearly everyone could agree on that. He was tall, with pale skin, dark hair, and he possessed a dark gaze that you could see through you. He was like the moon; pale, beautiful, but so distant.

Woman wished he would look at them and even a few males found themselves admiring the Uchiha. Even Naruto admitted that he had gazed at his best friend a few seconds too long to be considered friendly.

But now, Sasuke had outright told Naruto that he liked him…a lot. Naruto liked Sasuke, too, but…

"Somehow, I think his feelings are much stronger…and he doesn't realize it yet." Naruto sighed. Sasuke wanted to restart his clan, and he needed a woman for that and Naruto was no woman, even though his screams were very feminine (according to Kiba). And besides that, could Naruto love Sasuke back if Sasuke did love him?

"I'll never know if I don't try." He stood up, dusted off his uniform, and with a swirl of red smoke, Naruto was gone.

**At the Uchiha Manor**

Sasuke hissed sharply as he dabbed the disinfectant on his wound. The mission had been a success and the missing-nin had been captured, but not before the bastard had sliced Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oi, Sasuke!" The raven-haired ANBU looked up to see Naruto burst through the door.

"What happened?" the blond gasped and made his way to the Uchiha.

"It's just a small wound…" he began, but stopped as Naruto began to gently clean the wound. Sasuke was silent as his friend professionally tied the bandage once he finished.

"Be a little more careful next time."

"Naruto…" The blond only smiled at Sasuke, who felt the earlier numbness disappear at the affection in Naruto's eyes.

The shorter male leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Is that offer for dinner still open?"

Sasuke smirked, and leaned back down to show just how open the offer still was (3).

And what was Inner Sasuke doing? Well he was chanting 'The blond is mine!' repeatedly while snuggling with his Naruto plushie (4).

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Please untie me now, Sasuke. (Sasuke: Hn. -unties and walks away)

(1) I like having Neji randomly appear...

(2) To my knowledge, senpai is how you would address someone older and more experienced than you in a field. Correct me if I'm wrong.

(3) Yay kissing!

(4) Yay Naru plushies!

Anyone who reviews gets to choose between a Naru plushie or Kyuubi plushie!


End file.
